1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, in a camera using a film cartridge having a light-shielding door (light lock door) at its lead portion, a lock device of a cartridge chamber door for preventing the cartridge chamber door from being opened accidentally while a film is loaded in the camera.
2. Related Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, there is a film cartridge 1 having a light-shielding door 1c at a lead portion thereof. When a film is contained in the film cartridge 1 in a roll, the light-shielding door 1c is closed to prevent the film from being exposed. After the film cartridge 1 is loaded in a camera, the light-shielding door 1c is opened to advance the film to the inside of the camera. At that time, in order to prevent the film from being exposed, an opening portion of a cartridge chamber is provided with a cartridge chamber door 3.
There are cases where although the film is loaded in the camera, the cartridge chamber door for taking out the film cartridge is carelessly opened to expose the film after photographing.